The present disclosure relates generally to electronic displays and, more particularly, to managing (e.g., allocating) memory bandwidth used to communicate image data.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices often use one or more electronic displays to present visual representations of information (e.g., text, still images, or video) based on corresponding image data. For example, such electronic devices may include computers, mobile phones, portable media devices, virtual-reality headsets, and vehicle dashboards, among many others. In any case, to display an image, an electronic display may control light emission (e.g., luminance) of its display pixels based at least in part on corresponding image data. To facilitate improving perceived image quality, in some instances, an electronic device may include a display pipeline (e.g., image data processing circuitry) that processes image data before an electronic display uses the image data to display a corresponding image (e.g., image frame).
In some instances, image data may be stored in memory, for example, along with other types of data, such as configuration data, which may be used to program the display pipeline, and/or statistics data, which may be indicative of image content and, thus, evaluated by the display pipeline. As such, during operation, various components of the electronic device, such as the display pipeline, may access the memory, for example, via direct memory access (DMA) to retrieve (e.g., read or fetch) data for processing. In some instances, amount of data requested by a component may dynamically vary, for example, when the component is a real-time client that responds to user interaction and/or environmental conditions. However, total memory access bandwidth provided by an electronic device is often fixed, which, at least in some instances, may limit data access speed (e.g., rate) provided to one or more of the memory access requesters and, thus, operational efficiency.